Marinette the Miraculous Underworld Princess
by Gemwizardknight21
Summary: Marinette has finally had it with Lila,and Chloe's behavior. Marinette's real father decided it is time for his daughter to reveal her true heritage to her class. Soon her class will find out that not only the older gods are real,but Marinette has a powerful connection to them. Multicrossover with Kane Chronicles,and Magnus Chase. MarinettexFemHarem.


**Marinette the miraculous princess of the underworld**

I don't own anything.

**Spells, and Divine angry voices.**

_computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication,and songs._

(A/n Miraculous tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir/Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles/Magnus Chase

Pairing FemAdrienxMarinettexSadiexAnnabethxThaliaxFemPercy

Past HadesxMystery for now

Demigod Marinette,Felix,Damocle,Mendeiev,D'Argencourt,Kagami,and Audrey Bourgeois

Lila,and Hawk Moth Bashing)

**A plan to bring Lila down a couple of pegs and to reveal Marinette's true heritage to the class,Gaberial agrees to the trip but with conditions,and Marinette finishes up a couple of fashion projects for the trip.**

"We should go to Los Angeles for our class trip.",said Lila when they were discussing a class about their yearly field trip.

"That sounds like a lovely idea.",said Ms. Bustier as Mr. Damocles came in to the room.

"I need to speak with ms. Dupain-Cheng about your class trip. Bring your things.",said Mr. Damocles which caused Marinette to grab her bag ,and followed out of the class room. They walked a short distance to Mr. Damocle's office.

"How are you feeling Marinette?",asked Damocles

"I feel better now that I am way for Lila. Why do you ask?",said Marinette

"Your father Iris messaged me when he sensed a bone golem being made in the catacombs.",said Damocle as he open the door to Marinette seems Mendeiev,and Mr.D'Argencourt talking to a rainbow portal. They saw Marinette,and a black hair man wearing a black robes sitting on an black marble throne in a throne room that is made out of black marble as well.

"What is wrong daughter? I sensed your powers being accidently activating.",said Marinette's father.

"Well daddy Hades. There is a girl in my class who has been bullying me by turning my mortal classmates with her lies She nearly caused myself to be akumatized.",said Marinette which caused gasps from her three fellow parisian demigods/teachers

"I can see why you being Akumatized would be a bad thing as you are currently owning the same miraculous as your half sister Joan of Arc,and your second cousin Hippolyta. I think it may be wise for meet them so that you can get a better understanding of your powers with those earrings. But for the lying girl problem I think it may be time to reveal the divine world to your class.",said Hades with a smirk on his face that now appears on Marinette's face.

"I think three days in the underworld would be just a start. Then four days at camp with a day trip to the Brooklyn house of Life to finish the first week of the trip followed by a week long trip to Hotel Vahalla. Hopefully grandpa Thor ,and great grandpa Odin will be there. I also got an idea that would throw my class that DOA records is not a really record studio.",said Marinette

"Oh what is your idea?",asked Hades who was curious just like Marinette's teachers

"I can get Jagged Stone to help release a couple cds that is published under the DOA label, including one related to the divine world.",said Marinette which caused Hades to start to laugh.

"That is a truly brilliant idea. I will contact Nyx's childern who are primodials of the sky to provide protection for you when you fly over with your class. Oh I have another idea.",said Hades

"Oh what is that dad?",asked Marinette

"How about I invite your girlfriends,and their mortal families so that I can meet your in-laws? I will also arrange Alecto to pick up your adopted sibling as well. So how much time do we have to plan this trip out?",asked Hades

"Well I have a couple of projects that I need to finish up before going to the underworld. It could take a couple of weeks for my classmates who don't have passports to get them. Not to mention the possible Akuma attacks.",said Marinette

"So basically it would be a safe bet for a two weeks before the Winter Solstice meeting.",said Hades

"No at most three weeks dad.",said Marinette

"I will send the air plane tickets through Hermes mail to Damocles. I will be sending a first class ticket with the rest being economy. Make sure that my daughter gets the frist class ticket.",said Hades with a glare that caused to gulp.

"Will do sir.",said Damocles before he dimissed Marinette to tell her class the news,well a modifed version of the truth.

After school at the Agreste Mansion.

"Father my class is going to Los Angeles in the United States. I was wondering if you would allow me to go?",asked Adrina Agreste

"I will allow you to go on one condition. The condition that Natalie,and your bodyguard go with you.",said Gaberial Agreste which surprised his assistant Natalie.

"Sir?",asked Natalie who was a little confused.

"You have a lot of vacation time that you never take so this way you can start to use some of it.",said Gaberial as his daughter left the room.

"I understand sir.",said Natalie

That evening in Marinette's room. Marinette was putting the finishing touches on a dress that looks completely black in one angle ,but in another angle it was full of colored flowers.

"So who is the dress for?",asked Tikki as she began to eat a chocolate chip cookie

"It is for my stepmother Persephone.",said Marinette which caused Tikki to start to choke on her bite of cookie.

"Let me guess you were asleep when I was talking dad in the Iris message. I am demigod.",said Marinette as she finished up the hem of the dress.

"Your father is Hades. You are just like Joan.",said Tikki

"Well during the Titanomachy,Dad was trying to figure out his domains. He thought he could be the replacement of my cannibal grandfather for the god of time. He accidently switch himself with the version was currently existed fourteen years ago. He had a mental pain has he wasn't yet use to the Greek slash Roman split. My birth mother help them through it ,and they fell in love. His time spell sent him back three months before I was born. So techincally I am the frist born daughter of Hades,and Pluto.",said Marinette

"I didn't know your mom meet a god.",said Tikki

"You mean my birth mother. I am adopted.",said Marinette

"What happen to your birth mother?",asked Tikki

"She is alive from what my grandfather Thor said. You see my birth mother is a demigod too. Her father is Thor Odinson the Norse god of Thunder,Strength,Fertility, and consercation. My birth mother was magically attack ,and her memories were stolen including her memory that she just gave birth to me. My grandfather was coming to meet me for the first time. When he arrived in the hospital room he found it empty except for me crying in a hospital crib. Great Grandfather Odin,and my grandfather Thor arranged my adoption to the Dupain-Chengs. I actually didn't know I was a demigod until two years ago with uncle Zeus' master bolt ,and my father's helmet of darkness were stolen.",said Marinette which caused Tikki to choke on her cookie again

"Those are two symbols of powers. If they were stolen it would be like ten miracle boxes being stolen for one each.",exclaimed Tikki

"Yeah my uncle sparky blamed me,and my cousin and soon to be wife Percia who is a daughter of my uncle Poseidon behind the crime even though I was no where near Olympus anyway. I had to go to my father's domain, because everyone but me figured that he was guilty. That was just part of my first curse . The second part I had to help another one of my future wives and her brother fight the Egyptian god Set from turning the United States in to a desert which would release Apophis earlier.",said Marinette which caused Tikki to go wide eyed.

"That is very epic quest for a first quest.",said Tikki

"Yeah,but there were some fun parts of it too. Like when we went to the Giver's Hall casino which is one of the two divine casinos in Las Vegas where the other was the Lotus eater's casino/trap. Giver's Hall is ran by Gefion the Norse goddess of good fortune. I actually won alot in a poker game with four gods all were in different states of being drunk.",said Marinette with a giggle.

"So what did you win?",asked Tikki

"Well I won a set of silver hunting knifes, a silver bow,a pair of hunting hounds which are at Camp Halfblood right now ,and two hunderd assorted animal leather as well as two thousand drachma from my cousin project vouchers that I only used two of so far, three celestial bronze sword,five celestial bronze spears,a copy of Aegis ,three thousand drachma ,and four thousand dollars from my cousin Hepheatus,five hundred magic make up kits, nine hundred boxes of chocolate from every chocolatier from around the world enchanted never to melt, several dozen thousand dollar shopping cards from every high end clothing store,two thousand drachma from my great grandmother Aphrodite who is my mortal grandmother's mom by the way,and five crates full of high quailty gems, two stygian iron sword, one of the keys to the underworld, ten thousand drachma,and the ownership of Cerberus from my dad who was so drunk that he didn't recongized me.",said Marinette which caused Tikki to go wide eyed again.

"How were you so lucky?",asked Tikki

"I may be the daughter of Hades/Pluto,but I am also the legacy of Thor,Aphrodite,Tyche,Athena,Ares,Nyx ,and Tartarus",said Marinette which caused Tikki to faint.

**Next chapter Marinette tells her adopted parents about her divine secret,heading to LA,and DOA Lobby**


End file.
